Life on Mars
by Occoffo
Summary: My mom decides to follow her gross vampire boyfriend to Italy. I figured the sights would be cool. What I had not been expecting, was to be kidnapped by the vampire mafia. Eventual Marcus/Bella, AU. Reincarnated!Bella Didyme!Bella SomewhatCrazy!Bella
1. Prologue

Warnings: Gross vampire weirdness. Because vampires aren't humans, no matter how much the Cullens try and convince themselves otherwise.

Note: I DO NOT SUPPORT RELATIONSHIPS LIKE THE ONE DEPICTED. This is not how things should go for anyone, sure? These are **unusual circumstances** , and the **characters are not human**. Also, this is going by the book descriptions, so Marcus looks to be about 19. Picture him as you so please.

I got really bored. I'm sorry. Also, I decided to try first person for this, not sure why, I'm so used to writing third I'll probably fuck it up, but meh. This is the prologue so it's short af.

I waste no time in turning Bella, either once she's in Italy.

.

Prologue

.

Perhaps it would have been more prudent for someone of my position to have been incoherent for the event of a slaughter. Renee had always said I felt things too strongly, especially when mentioning my conviction of Angelo's deadness. It couldn't be my fault my mom had entangled herself with the carcass of an 18th century Italian vampire.

Of course, mom would probably say that was a bit rude.

And yet, while she is back at the hotel getting it on with her vampire lover, she has no idea that her only child has just been sentenced to die-lured into a room by a shitty vampire actress, and bamboozled into paying the fuckers in the process, I was hardly feeling generous. So, it would only be logical that when a pair of hands wrapped around my waist I thrashed about as wildly as possible, hoping to at least make the experience of my death less fun for Satan in the process.

Or is struggling worse?

My limbs froze, my body stilling as my back collided softly against the icy figure-the velvety cloak doing nothing to stop the bitter cold from assaulting me. The fight drained out of me, and the hands loosened. For a moment, I thought I was being let go, only for my head to be yanked sharply to the side, a pair of teeth burying themselves in my neck.

I screamed, fire licking my neck as the monster was violently ripped away. My knees gave out, and I crumpled to the floor, withering in pain as the vampire's venom spread.

I'd never given much thought to how I would die. But if somebody had told me that I would meet my end while my mother was shacking up with her pouncy boy-toy, I'd've laughed in their face and realized they where probably right.

Honestly, it just hit too close home for comfort.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Bella is like 13, the idea kinda came with, "What if Bella met the Volturi before the Cullens?" It spiraled out of control from there.

This is a Marcus/Bella story, with a few OCs here and there. Renee is a figure in this story, though if everyone hates her I can kill her off. I probably won't. I have vague ideas for her. Normally updates will be scarcer, but chapters should be a solid 1000 words each, maybe more. I won't write any less then that.

.

 **Chapter One:** My Mom's Dating a Zombie!

.

I'm only telling you this because I won't be able to tell anyone else. Dear metaphorical diary, yesterday my mom's new boyfriend moved in.

I've noticed some... weird things. Mom insists that its my imagination, that Angelo is just like anyone else. Me? I can't say I'm too terribly convinced.

First, Angelo Bellucci doesn't eat. In the six weeks my mom has been mooning over him, Angelo has been over a handful of times, but we've gone out enough for me to conclude that he doesn't eat. His food sits in front of him, and he pushes it around, offering Renee pieces to disguise his lack of eating. I once saw him take a to-go box and dump it in the trash when he thought nobody wasn't looking.

He told me that he'd forgotten it when I asked where it went.

Secondly, he does not go in the sunlight. I mean, sure, I've seen him in the day. But he makes a conscious effort to not have a ray of light hit his bare skin. By default of apparently not needing any Vitamin D, Angelo is ghastly looking. Dark circles rest under his eyes, his lavender eyes ancient and wary looking. His skin is deathly pale, the blue undertone making him resemble a corpse with his sullen expression and sallow face.

Third, Angelo's skin feels like he's on the verge of hypothermia. All of the time. Renee seems unbothered by this, but I'm convinced it has something to do with the fact that he doesn't go in the sun or eat.

My final conclusion; my mother's boyfriend, _Angelo Bellucci is a zombie_. Or a ghoul, but zombie sounds better.

.

Mother doesn't take well to my assumption. Even when I list out the evidence, in a nice, orderly fashion of importance about why Angelo is a reanimated dead person. She scoffs, and then sends me to my room when she realizes I'm serious, chastising me about how rude it is to say something like that, and for my information, Angelo is anemic.

It's my turn to scoff, and obviously this does little more then anger Renee. My room is suffocating, and I feel like if I stay inside for even another minute my head will explode with theories on Angelo.

It's obvious that something is not only wrong with Angelo (i.e., Zombisim), but also my mother if she's suddenly become incompetent enough to be unaware of the weirdness of her boyfriend. Maybe my next course of action is predictable, but to be fair, stealing my mother's credit card and buying a bunch of spy cameras off eBay wasn't the worst thing I could have done—given the situation.

Drastic times call for drastic measures, and if my mom wasn't willing to see that her boyfriend was an unstoppable corpse, well, then it's a good thing that I've decided to intervene.

In retrospective, I probably would have had a safer bet using her debit card or paying in cash, but I wasn't all that willing to not only convince my mom to let me purchase spy cameras from a shady guy or risk getting kidnapped.

Seeing as how I used her card, it's no surprise I got found out and sat down for a talk on invasion of privacy.

"Bella, buying spy cameras off of eBay?" said Renee, her expression one of discontent.

I smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of my head. "Well, you see, the thing is—"

"Is this about the fact that you've managed to convince yourself and your little gang of friends that Angelo's a vampire?"

Well, technically I didn't really have an friends, and I was pretty sure Angelo was a zombie. I didn't bother to correct Renee, and settled on offering a sad, imply grin as an apology.

She huffed, signifying her irritability at my decisive refusal to believe anything other then the fact that her boyfriend was a dead guy. She'd thank me one day, when she wasn't dead too.

"Enough Bella!" Renee suddenly shouted. "This is _completely unacceptable_ , you can't treat people like this. It's completely disrespectful and I am incredibly disappointed in you!"

I stood, my feet frozen to the ground. Renee had never raised her voice above her soft natural tenor, other then to express excitement. My eyes widened, and I stared uncertainly at my hands. The nail polish had begun to chip, red flakes probably scattered around.

Renee's hands rested on my shoulders, and I jumped at the sudden contact, looking up cautiously. "I'm not mad at yo Bella," said Renee. "I just thought you where better then this."

"I'm sorry, mom." I said. "I just get the feeling that somethings really wrong with him."

Renee sighed, squeezing my shoulders tightly before taking a step back. "Is this about your dad?" she finally asked.

My heart plummeted to my stomach. _Charlie._ I hadn't talked to him since last summer, and was due to go see him in August. But it was only June now, and I felt immediately guilty at having neglected contact with my biological father. Renee seemed to mistake the aghast look on my face for agreement, and continued softly, "While Charlie and I may not be married anymore, I wouldn't wish anything other then the best for him-and vice versa. Charlie wants us to be happy, Bella. Angelo makes me happy."

She sounded so sincere, her voice watery as she pulled me into a tight hug. I vowed to stop talking about my suspicions with Renee until I had solid proof. My first order of business was to find an air tight solution to get evidence of Angelo being weird.

Obviously my next suggestion; "We should go out for dinner tonight; I don't really know Angelo all that well, and he is living with us."

Renee beamed, "I'll talk to him about it."

Plan Dinner is go!


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I got a new ukulele, and joined a band. So, along with school, and trying (and failing to become the next Tyler Joseph) updates are the least of my worries. Helpful, considering I'm a senior, and everything I want to do with my life is apparently never going to happen. Also I'm failing maths with a 50.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed/favorite or even followed this story, it means a lot, really. This is really short and I know I suck but you gotta deal if someone doesn't feel like spamming me to get results.

.

Chapter Two: Veganism and Saccharine Sweetness

.

We go to a vegan restaurant. Per Renee's suggestion. Angelo is mildly enthusiastic, apparently having adopted the diet sometime within the last five minutes.

My mother, however, seemed to be on one of her health kicks, and feeling particularly eco friendly.

We walked to the restaurant, again, per Renee's suggestion, this time to curb our carbon footprint. It's a tedious ten minutes from our small home, but Renee insists and Angelo does this passive aggressive type of smile that sparks a feeling of rage inside of me.

I smile anyway, sweetly and glare when I'm sure he's not looking—or more importantly, Renee.

Upon arriving at the restaurant and given our complementary PETA badges ( _note the sarcasm_ ) we are seated in the back of the cramped space, Angelo and my mom sliding into one side while I snag the seat furthest away from Angelo.

Now, if you've never been to a vegan restaurant or eaten vegan food, to soothe any qualms, while certain foods are a sort of acquired taste that alludes most 13 year olds, there is a lot of tasty stuff. Namely fruit.

Ordering some weirdly named dish that serves absolutely no purpose in enlightening me on the actual contents, I make it a point to press Angelo about his lack of eating to the point he finally gets fed up and bites into his meal, eating more then half before pushing it away.

I'm horrified, and find myself watching in morbid fascination with each bite. In the whole time that I've known the guy, not once has he eaten in front of me.

"Bella," says Renee sweetly, though it carries a sort of dark undertone that makes me snap my jaw shut and look pointedly down at my food.

"So, uh, Bella," Angelo begins, his Italian accent making my name sound odd. I decide I do not like it. "Are you ready for school?"

"Summer just started, Angelo," I grouse, suddenly feeling exasperated. School? Really? Is that the best you can do? Shovel shit so far down my thro-

Angelo laughs, and Renee beams at him, looking star-struck. "My apologies, my older brother Claudio longed for the days we didn't have school. He would spend hours in the market speaking with a merchant's daughter, Gisella. She was quite beautiful, and Claudio was nearly certain he would marry her. 'Angelo,' he'd say to me, 'Do you see that girl? I am going to marry her'."

Merchant? How old is this guy?

"When was that?" I ask sarcastically, trying to keep my tone light. "The Dark Ages?"

The expression on Angelo's face says everything. I raise an eyebrow, trying to prevent a blowout with Renee, "Chill out, I was joking with you."

My mother does send me a small look, glancing nervously between me and Angelo.

Angelo forces a chuckle, and Renee joins in. The whole thing is incredibly awkward and I find myself way more suspicious then I previously had been. My whole conclusion about Angelo being a flesh eating monster apparently needed to be reevaluated, if that reaction was anything to go by.

Truth be told, I hadn't really entertained the idea seriously, my mind putting it on the list as a sort of last resort because I didn't really know what to make of Angelo.

Now, however, with this queasy smile on his face and Renee looking close to fainting, the idea that something is terribly wrong consumes me. But I can't exactly voice my suspicions again-however...

"Are you pregnant or something?" I ask warily.

Renee began choking. "No!" she practically screamed. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because you guys are acting like lunatics?"

Renee blinks, sharing a not so secretive look with Angelo.

"No we aren't," insists Renee. Angelo looks slightly pained at the obvious lie.

Regardless, I let the whole thing slide, changing to topic to my impending visit to Charlie's.

"Maybe it'd be better if I he came down here for a couple of weeks," I say, the idea of leaving Renee alone with Angelo giving me a bad taste.

"Bella, it's your father-you can't cut his visitation rights down just because you don't want to leave your friends." Renee grumbles. She probably just wants to have alone time with Angelo.

"What friends?" I snark quietly. Renee doesn't hear me, but Angelo can't help but frown.

We lapse into a sort of silence, and I nearly scream with relief when the waitress gives us our check. Renee takes this opportunity to go to the bathroom, giving a not-so-secret wink to Angelo.

He folds his hands on the table.

I stare at him.

"Bella," he says, suddenly looking very old. "I do not know why you dislike me, but I do ask that we attempt to be civil around your mother."

I blink. Isn't that the whole point of this miserable dinner? Other then me grilling you to find out whatever the poorly concealed secret was?

"I wasn't aware we where arguing."

He frowns. "Are you alright, Bella?"

He sounds genuinely concerned. What an asshole.

"I'm so peachy," I snap. "I would go great in a fruit salad."

He doesn't say anything after that, and when we get home, I march into my room without another word.


End file.
